User talk:Ratchet19
Hey there Hey, bud. May i suggest a adventure for you please? Tigerman531 (talk) 07:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Here are my ideas: *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding *Ratchet, Clank and Casper meets Wendy *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of The Tigger Movie Mind if i help with the plot ideas please? Sure. I'll do my best. Aye aye, captain. I know you're ending your series in Season 6, but i had some thoughts for Season 7. Interested? Tigerman531 (talk) 08:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Anyway, here's the name for Season 7: The Next Generation. And you can start the season with The Mummy Returns. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, all right. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I guess if i want to, i could give it a shot. Tigerman531 (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If i were to be the one to continue this series, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? If i were to be the one to continue this series after you end it with Season 6, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? Message from Ladybug201219 Hi Nate it's me Kiva Sounds like a plan. I'll start with these adventures: *Bambi *The Mummy Returns *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Pagemaster I'm good Thanks. I'll see what i can do. Got it. Thanks for the info. When will you start the Ratchet end Clank Adventure series?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 21:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) There's a problem with Wenoo.Net. I can't go to the site. We got a user and it said something about voice of the purge not to mention he is threating me Hey I keep forgetting your gaming channel on Youtube is it ratchet18 or something? Hi nate i know its not related to your series but im helping the page family get lexi back. She's six years old and lives in california and i think you and everyone should sign a petition to bring lexi back to her family https://www.change.org/p/keep-lexi-home Oh man... That really can make a difference. I'll sign up as well. Thanks nate i wanna spread the word that i wanna help since lexi was taken away about 130 days ago. Two months... That must've been incredibly stressful at a young age. I know so nate i think its time for everyone to sign the petition if you spread the word about it a small riple can grow into something powerful It's already done. I just shared this on Facebook. Thats great hopefully everyone will sign the petition =) Nate i got new info it seems that lexi is with Ken.R and Ginger.R from utah. Really.. So they are taken care of her for the time being. That's good. No cause those two are not native americans their white. Lexi's true family are the pages remember Oh, right. Just to let you know I've seen 4 cartoon shows that has something to do with the appendix 4?? Wow.. Sounds like you've been busy. What are those shows, anyway? Rocko's modern life tickled pinky, madeline from 1988, the wild thornberrys operation valentines, and as told by ginger a lesson in tightropes Wow.. Not bad. I haven't seen the 'Wild Thornberrys' and 'As Told By Ginger' since I was a kid.. I know :) I've been thinking.. I might get started on the scripts for the following: "The Hunger Games", "Avengers: Phase 1" and the Wild Thornberrys Movie. I think it's on Netflix still, so I'll take a look at those when the time is right. Okay nate :) Tomorrow is my birthday nate :) I see. Happy birthday, Kiva. Thanks nate :) Hi nate :( What's wrong? Jacob is spending the night with his girlfriend ali that he met 3 weeks ago and he's not celebrating my birthday with me im so upset, sad, and hurt i just wanna tell him that im not talking to you anymore dont bother celebrating my birthday next year :'( Please, calm down. Well, okay- He didn't came because of his new girlfriend. So what? You still have other friends who remembered your birthday; I'm glad you mentioned today to me beforehand. So, would it make you feel better if I present a birthday present for you? Yes Alright, then. I added you as a guest star in Series 6- Episode 10, because I thought you like the Hunger Games series. If you want to be in more episodes in Series 6 & 8, please let me know and I'll make the changes right away. I like to be in more episodes nate :) I knew you would said that. =) The instructions are very simple: In Series 6, there are 30 episodes total and in Series 8, there are 75. Plus the special and lost episodes are in as well. Have a look around, pick which one you like to be in and report back a list for me, so I can make the changes from there. Start on Series 6, and come on back. Good luck. Okay series 6 the peanuts movie, predaking blind, nancy drew, um? Okay, those are good choices. Thanks its hard to think up the rest of the list Don't worry, I'll back you up. New strategy- I'll type down the names for the films, you'll reply 'yes or no' if you're up for them. Okay. "Kirby: Fright to the Finish" No "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed" No "Pete's Dragon" (Remake) Yes "Treasure Planet" Yes "Steamboy" Yes "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku" Yes I know you don't want to be in "The Black Cauldron", so I'm just going to move on. "Van Helsing" Yes "Alice Through The Looking Glass" Yes It's up to you to decide for this one- "The Jungle Book" (Remake) Yes "Sonic Colors" Yes "Horton Hears A Who!" (Starring Jim Carrey and Steve Carrel) Yes "Black Panther" (Upcoming Marvel film) No "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2" No "Duma" Yes I just watch the next option yesterday, but I'm not sure if you're up for it- "The Great Muppet Caper" Yes "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island" Yes "Ant-Man and the Wasp" No True Legends? I Thought in your Season Series 6 Episodes will be 30 and by The Way Have you Ever Heard of Van Helsing it's also from Universal and Stephen Sommers First the Animated Prequel the London Assignment then The Original Release from 2004 By The Way The Into the Nexus Game of Ratchet and Clank it's Opening Tomorrow Hey there. (It's me, Tigerman531. In case you're wondering, i have a temporary problem with my computer. So I'm using another one...for now.) Guess who's back? What happen after Series 9? Message from Aaron the Wise '91 Hey, I inputed my lines for the scene. Have a look. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I saw what just happened. This 'Voice of the Purge' sounds not pleased. You know what they say - 'You can't please everybody'. So, first thing tomorrow, I'll update the gaming seasons (live streams) and he'll calm down. For now, he'll have to patiently wait till morning. Ratchet19 (talk) 03:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 I notice when Yasha explain his history to the team, he forgot to mention his sister and Mithra's mother, Druga.